A Shooting Star
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: A Bridgette and Geoff story. Bridgette wakes from a nightmare, and Geoff can't sleep. They both take a late night walk and wish on a shooting star. Not a good summary, I know. This is dedicated to my cousin, Drew. Changed into a one-shot.


**Author: **I know that this was originally a chapter story, but once I looked it over, I thought that it would be better off as a one shot. Did a bit of editing, so I think it's a LITTLE bit improved.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TDI.

* * *

Bridgette sat up in her cabin, covered in sweat. She had a nightmare. It started out so good, too; She and Geoff were together in the first part of it. Then, Geoff suddenly disappeared from her dream, and she was alone in emptiness. She then saw all of these yellow eyes staring at her, all of them chanting, "He will never love you, never ever." That's where it ended.

She looked at the clock; It read 3:50 a.m. She lied back down in her bunk and tried to drift to sleep again, but found it impossible. She was too scared about having another-or the same-nightmare.

_I'll just take a little walk, to clear my head. _

She put on her sandals, walked out of the girl's cabin and headed to the dock of shame. She stopped at the end of the dock and gazed at the sky, seeing a full moon and many stars.

_I've never seen the sky so clear. It's beautiful..._

She then sat down on the dock and continued to gaze and admire the night sky.

* * *

Geoff tossed and turned in his bunk, unable to get any rest at all, because Bridgette's face kept haunting his mind. Ever since he first met her, all he could see was her face.

He then turned to look at the clock and found that it was 4:00 in the morning.

_I need some fresh air._

He slipped on his sandals and started to walk out of the cabin. A short distance away, he found none other than Bridgette staring at the sky on the dock of shame.

Deciding to give her some company, he walked right up the dock and sat next to her. Not getting her attention, he nudged her arm, recieveing a surprised squeak from her. She turned and saw that it was none other than Geoff sitting next to her. She instantly smiled and playfully punched his arm.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Geoff."

"Sorry, Bridge. I never knew you were so easily scared."

"Shut up! You could have been a mugger or something!"

"Who else is on this island besides the two teams, Chris, the camera crew, and some wild animals?"

"Good point. But still."

"Well, anyways, why are you up, Bridge?"

"Nightmare. You?"

"Couldn't sleep at all."

They went into an awkward silence, both searching for something to say. Bridgette broke the silence.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

Geoff immediately started to blush deeply, because she was the reason why he couldn't sleep. He took in a deep breath, thinking that there was only one way to keep his secret crush a-well, secret!; He lied.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about my family." _Dammit! I'm such a coward._

"Your family? Why?"

"I, uh, miss them, is all."

"Aw, that's sweet. You miss your family."

"Yeah. So, what was your nightmare about, if you want to talk about it."

"Uh, no, too scary." _Crap! Why the hell can't I tell him!? I'm nothing but a chicken._

"Hey, look, Bridge. A shooting star. Make a wish"

Bridgette stopped insulting herself and looked up to see a bright stream of light fly across the night sky. She closed her eyes and made the one wish she hoped would come true;

_I wish I had the courage to tell Geoff my feelings._

_I wish I had the guts to tell Bridgette how I feel about her._

Geoff opened his eyes and turned his attention to Bridgette. She still had her eyes shut closed. Geoff smiled softly to himself.

_She looks so cute when she's thinking..._

He leaned over in front of her to get a better look. Her features were drawn together into a look of total content.

Bridgette then opened her eyes to find Geoff smiling at her. She inwardly jumped at the close proximity, and she began panicking in her mind. Geoff then pulled away from her face, seeming to be completely unaffected, when he too was screaming in panic inside. He asked her, "What was your wish?"

"It won't come true if I say it out loud." Bridgette crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from the Geoff, a defiant look upon her face.

Geoff pouted and pleaded, "Oh, come on! Please?"

"No!"

"Meany," he said in a mock tone of anger and put a funny pout on his face. At the sight of it, Bridgette just laughed. She then realized that she had lost the track of time.

"Hey, Geoff, do happen to know what time it is?"

Geoff looked down at his watch and told her,

"Almost 5:00."

Both of them remembering that they had to wake up early tomorrow, they immediately jumped up and headed to their cabin's. Before either of them had entered they cabin, they looked at each other and exchanged good nights, both of them sleeping peacefully for the next three hours, before being woken up by Chris and his megaphone.


End file.
